Eos
Eos 'is a Matrix Pyrus Atlas Raptorix that is partnered with Kodo. Her Mechtogan is Peonus. Information Eos is the evolved form of Raptorix and a Matrix Bakugan. With razor sharp claws, she quickly decapitates her opponents and renders them weak and powerless. She has large bird-like wings that can easily block any attack that the opponent throws at her. Eos is capable of emiting a sharp irritating cry, which confuses the opponent and makes them physically sick. If she cries she is supposedly able to revive the dead. Personality Eos is generally very calm but is easily annoyed. She is constantly complaining about all of the other members of her team being male and that she can't hang with bakugan of her own gender and is constantly encouraging Kodo to recruit another female Bakugan onto the team. In battle, she is savage and is quite vain but doesn't take it to the extent that she thinks she is unbeatable and knows her limitations. She enjoys getting out and meeting other Bakugan. Relationships Kodo ''To be filled later. Delta Scarab To be filled later. Giga Plitheon To be filled later. Galaxy Ziperator To be filled later. Acerbus To be filled later. History Background Eos was born on Matrix Prime, a vast dimension home to a truly beautiful landscape and most importantly, the Matrix fortress and throne. She grew up happily with her parents and learnt the basics of fighting and battle. Eos was still only a young child when Dementia returned to Matrix and started obliterating anything in his path. A proper plan of attack had not yet been planned by the Matrix Regiment and when the crazed Bakugan came too close to their home, Eos' parents left her and went to confront Dementia. Not aware of his mighty powers they were effortlessly killed and Eos was left to defend herself. She hide herself away and only just survived the onslaught, eventually coming out of her hiding place and finding the dead bodies of her parents. Eos was distraught and ran away, eventually finding herself lost, injured and hungry. She was soon found by a group of young Bakugan that took refuge in the forest, they feed and looked after her until she was well. Considering the fact that she no longer had any family she stayed with them, and forged proper friendships. Years later, Eos was still living amongst her friends in the forest and had learnt much about battling, becoming an experienced fighter. Despite this she was growing tired of life on Matricea Prime, wanting to explore other worlds ane experience their culture. Her wish came true when Kodo visited Matricea Prime, he was merely looking at the world with his Bakugan. He soon came across Eos alone in the forest, Delta Scarab instantly annoyed her and an argument erupted. Kodo managed to calm the two down and Eos was impressed with his handling of the situation, she isntantly assumed he was a Bakugan in human form, as she had never seen an actual human. When she discovered his true background she was shocked and asked how he had taken himself to her home world. Soon realising that he had the ability to take her to any Bakugan world she desired, Eos asked if she could join them, Scarab protested almost at once but Kodo accepted. After saying goodbye to her friends from the forest and promising she would visit again, Eos left for earth with Kodo. She soon started brawling for Kodo and settled on Earth. Bakugan: Rise of the Olympians Eos first appeared in Deadly Beauty, ''where she was seen at the carnival with Kodo and his other partner Bakugan. Eos was shown to be enjoying herself, and seemed to be fascinated the the human festivity. Eventually a strange, female Bakugan started causing havoc and a fight ensued. After watching two of her friends fall easily at this Bakugan's hands, Eos attacked. Despite putting up a good offense her attacks were easily deflected and she was defeated. Powers and Abilities Eos is usually seen as a weakling due to her relatively feeble and weak appearance, despite this Eos is far from a weakling, able to hold her own with the most powerful of Bakugan. She can also easily overpower most Bakugan with her devastating melee attacks, usually breaking bones and inflicting great damage. This is first demonstrated when she fights Artemis on the highway sequence, breaking her arm with a powerful kick and knocking her into a nearby rock formation. This extraordinary strength is heightened as she trains to participate in war against Typhon and his forces, eventually killing both Exocore and Ecimar with little effort. In her Bakugan form, which resembles a mighty phoenix-like creature, Eos is agile, fast and just as deadly. With strong control over fire and heat she eradicates all opposition and dominates the field with her powerful combos and well though strategies. Eos seems to have a large amount of energy, as she is able to, on occasions, revive the dead with her tears, something that would take massive amounts of energy. The exact range of Eos’ power is unknown, but by the end of Olympian war she has power roughly equal to one of Typhon’s elite warrior Bakugan, likely slightly weaker though. This is confirmed in her final fight with Artemis, where the two seem to be equal in strength and power, though when Artemis fights at full strength Eos is at a disadvantage. Due to these factors it can be assumed that Eos can be considered extremely powerful but is weaker than anyway who could outmatch one of Typhon’s six elite warrior Bakugan, being easily defeated by Typhon in his evolved state. Eos’ power has increased substantial since she met Kodo and left her home world of Matricea Prime. From being easily defeated by an extraordinarily powerful Bakugan like Artemis to being able to fight toe to toe with her. All in all Eos most certainly isn’t one to be taken lightly and can hold her own against most opponents. Special Abilities and Techniques *'Flight: Eos, like many Bakugan possesses the basic ability of flight, able to move swiftly and nimbly through the air. Eos usually uses this to either avoid enemy fire or to simply get from place to place more quickly. *'Pyrokinetics': Eos has the ability to control almost any form or fire or heat, summoning large infernos to lay waste to the enemy. Being a Pyrus Bakugan, Eos is extremely proficient with Pyrokinetics and has used it her whole life as her main source of both attack and defence. She is generally unaffected by other fire based attacks. She is well known for creating armour out of fire, by somehow thicken the fire and using it to repel the enemy. *'Phoenix Tears': Being part Phoenix, Eos can heal any wound with her tears and has also been known to revive the dead. This technique usually takes up massive amounts of energy, even more so when reviving the dead. It is assumed that the longer the target has been deceased or injured the more energy the process requires. *'Fallen Star': A powerful technique where Eos mercilessly attacks the opponent with a combination of hits before knocking them into the ground. She than proceeds to let a barrage of fiery blasts rain down on them, completely ruining the terrain and creating a large Inferno, drastically wounding the opposition. This attack is first used in vain against Typhon but would generally injure most other Bakugan. Notable Quotes *(To Typhon) "You are a disgrace to Bakugan everywhere!" *(To her teammates) "I'm so sorry my friends.....you must destroy them." *(To Exocore and Ecimar)'' "Monsters like you don't deserved to be share the Bakugan name!"'' *(To Artemis) "People change, forget about the past and embrace the future." *(To Artemis)'' "Everyone has a past Demon in which they must wrestle with, fight for the future!"'' 'Ability Cards' *'Phoenix Nexus:' Removes all negative effects on Eos and replaces them with a 500 G subtraction from the opposing Bakugan. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Phoenix Core: '''Transfers 1000 Gs from the opponent to Eos. *'Matrix Freeze:' The opponent may not play abilities. If they have more then 2000 Gs they lose 1000 Gs and any Gate they set for the rest of the game has no effect. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Flare Boost: Adds 1000 Gs to Eos. If the opponent is any form of Pyrus or Darkus the addition is tripled. *'Matrix Rust: '''The opponent may not play support pieces. Any still on the field are removed and the abilities they used are reversed with double the effect on the Bakugan that summoned those support pieces. *'Eternal Dawn: 'The opponent must stay at least 1000 Gs lower the Eos for 5 turns. If they are not in range their G-Power is bought back so it is. If the opponent is any form of Pyrus, Darkus or Ventus, they will lose an extra 800 Gs. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Infinity Flare: 'Play when the opponent tries to skip your turn, alter the regular turn system or prevent all of your actions. Their ability backfires with double the strength. *'Infinite Screech: 'Destroys the opponents Gate card, even if it hasn't been opened and replaces it with one of mine. If there is no Gate on the field one of mine is set. *'Guardian Storm: 'The opponent may not use abilities that put negative affects on Eos for 3 turns. If they do they will lose 900 Gs for each ability. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Mirror Flame: Reflects all negative affects that the opponent tries to put on Eos or her abilities for 4 turns. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Triple Burst: '''Triples the effect of Eos's abilities. *'Matrix Verde: The opponent loses 1000 Gs and may not go past double their new G-Power. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Phoenix Tears: '''Eos can sacrifice 500 Gs to revive any fallen Bakugan. They then enter the field with double their base and they may play an ability. This ability can be played regardless of opposing affects and can't be affected by abilities used before its activation. If the opponent has more then 2000 Gs their base will instead be tripled. *'Force Blaze: 'The Gate will automatically open after this turn, regardless if it is mine or the opponents. *'Tactical Force: 'Returns all of my Bakugan to my hand. *'Desire Flame: Adds another Bakugan or support piece to the field and allows it to use an ability. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Phoenix Ulysses: '''Any additional Bakugan and Mechtogan on the opponents side have their G-Power doubled. They are then removed from play and the opponents remaining Bakugan loses double that Bakugans G-Power, while my Bakugan gains the same amount they lost. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Ash Tornado': If the opponent has more then double my current G-Power they return to half of their base and may not activate abilities. Eos then gains double the amount of G-Power they lost. If this puts her at more then 2000 Gs her G-Power is tripled and she may activate an additional ability card this turn with double its original power. This ability will be unaffected by previous abilities used by the opponent and cannot be countered in any way. *'Orion Phalanx': Play when Eos enters the negatives, her G-Power is turned positive and double the last G-Power subtraction is transferred from the opponent to Eos. If the opponent had more the 2000 Gs when Eos entered the Negatives, they may not gain G-Power for the rest of the round. This ability cannot be prevented, escaped or countered in any way. *'Matrix Quasar': Adds 1000 Gs to Eos and triples her new G-Power. Trivia *Her name is derived from Eos, the Greek Goddess of Dawn, who opened the gates to heaven. *She finds Delta Scarab very annoying and has held a grudge against him for some time, though the two seem to be work well in battle. *Eos has the ability to change the shade of her hair while in Human form, but usually prefers to have it as a light pink. Gallery Bakugan Eos (Redo).png|Eos Eos Ball Form (New Version).png|Eos (ball form) Ventus Eos (Ball Form).png|Ventus Eos (ball form) Subterra Eos (Ball Form).png|Subterra Eos (ball form) Haos Eos (Ball Form).png|Haos Eos (ball form) Darkus Eos (Ball Form).png|Darkus Eos (ball form) Aquos Eos (Ball Form).png|Aquos Eos (ball form) Human Eos (Human Form).jpg|Eos in her Human form Eos Human 2.jpg|Eos fighting in her Human form Eos Human 3.jpg|Eos Human Eos Human 4.jpg|Eos Human Eos Vs. Artemis.jpg|Eos in a dazed and confused state while under the effects of Artemis' '''Eternity Lock' ability Category:Bakugan Category:Kodokor12 Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Matrix Bakugan Category:Protagonists Category:Matrix Category:Attribute Changers Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Bakugan: Rise of the Olympians